A New Beginning
by BoniBom
Summary: Serena Moon goes to Hogwarts. Her father is Voltemort and is after her. Pairing SM/DM, HP/HG, RW/Mina Please REVIEW. This is my first fanfic;;For those of you who read my other story s i wrote this one when i was only 12-13 lol...will complete upon rqst
1. Startling News

AN: Hey people this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me if its any good. 

Remember there is no Darien or Tux-boy in this story but the sailor scouts are mentioned.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Title: A New Beginning 

Rating: PG-13, it might not seem like it right now but there is swearing and will be violence 

in the ends.

Pairing: Serena/Draco, Harry Potter/Hermione, Ron/Mina

Summary: Serena Moon goes to Hogwarts. She's the daughter of Voltemort and her father is 

after her. She's more powerful then him and she's also against him.

~*~*~~*~*~ 

~*~A New Beginning ~*~ by: CutiePie

*Chapter1*

"SERENA WAKE UP" came my aunts voice from downstairs "BREAKFAST IS READY" she said

I got out of bed, rather clumsy. It was the first day of summer and I had a lot of plans to 

do. I could finally see my cousin and best friend Mina Watson, who goes to Hogwarts. 

I go to Juban school of witchcraft an wizardry. I could have went to Hogwarts, but it was

to far from my home. Well here are some facts you might want to know about me. 

My mother was killed by my father. His name was Tom Riddle who is also known as Voltemort. 

He is the dark lord who kills people and I got a message last year that he has waken in a 

tournament which Harry Potter survived but the other contestant from Hogwarts died because

of father. I shudder just thinking about him being my father. 

My mother on the other hand who was kind and caring. Her name was Serenity Moon. 

She was the Queen of the moon and ruler of this universe. So it makes me Princess. 

Well anyways one night when my mother came down to earth, he raped her. I don't know how, but 

somehow managed to. My mother ran away and after I was born, he found her and killed her. 

I'm guessing he killed her so he could rule the world. When he found out he had a daughter, 

he wanted me to be just like him but, somehow I was more powerful than him. He feared me and

wanted me dead, but of course after what Harry did to him, he lost his powers, however last

year he rised once more,not as powerful as before but still powerful. Now his goal is 

probably to kill me. I'm not scaredof him.

Well as for me, I'm pretty soldier Sailor Moon. Me , my cousin Mina and 3 other friends are 

also.

Me=Sailor Moon

Mina Watson=Sailor Venus

Raye Hino= Sailor Mars

Amy Mayzo=Sailor Mercury

Lita Kino=Sailor Jupiter

I'm the leader of the scouts and we fight monsters and sometimes dark wizards and witches,

now that we know how to use magic really good. One day I'm going to kill my father. 

I know it sounds cruel. To say something like that about your father but, I don't want him 

to hurt or kill another innocent person again. Know body knows about these things except for

the scouts, the teachers at my school and probably other schools too, especially Hogwarts, 

since it's the top witching school and lastly my uncle and aunt. Of course my father knows

and probably told all the Death Eaters out there. Ohh well.

I went to the bathroom and quickly took a shower and put my hair in a high ponytail. 

I put on a pair of Jean Capri that had tan colored X's on the sides. On my top, I wore a tight

tan tank top. I could smell the pancakes and waffles as I went downstairs. I sat down on the 

table and joined my aunt and uncle who were both pure-bloods. We were all Japanese 

but, had American-like names.

"Good your ready, were going to go and pick up Mina from the train station in a while" said my 

uncle with mouth full of pancakes.

"I finally get to see her again. I wonder if she changed." I said between bites.

"Yes I know, I can't wait to see her again" said my aunt cheerfully.

After breakfast, I helped do the dishes and when everyone was ready, we started at the door 

and right when we opened it to get out. Mina and some old guy with a beird was next to her. 

There hands half raised, to knock on the door.

I broke the silence as I screamed "Mina" and hugged her. "Who is the old dude" I whispered to 

her ear

.

"This is Albus Dumbledore" she said. I shook his shand after my aunt and uncle.

Dumbledore turned to my aunt and uncle and said, "can I came in, I have some news I want to

tell you."

"Sure come in" my aunt said.

I helped Mina with her luggage's and we sat down on her bed talking about this and that, 

catching up on everything. Suddenly a questioning look came upon Mina's face and she

asked, "I wonder why Dumbledore wanted to speak to my parents?"

"Maybe you did something wonderful and he's awarding you"

"No it's something else but, what? Let's go downstairs and ask. I'm dying to know", she

said excitedly.

"Fine but, I have a feeling it has something to do with me." I said

"So do I let's go"

When we came downstairs, he was gone.

"where did Albus Dumbledore go?", asked Mina quickly.

"Why do you want to know?" came my aunts vionce from the kitchen.

"Well was it about me?" asked Mina

"No, but it was something about Serena and I think we should tell her now" said my aunt 

and turned towards my uncle.

"What's going on?" I asked worried clearly shown on my face.

There faces turned serious and my uncle in a demanding voice said, "Your going to have to

go to Hogwarts" 

"Why" I asked as I frowned

"Your father is dangerous and is after you, the only place safe is Hogwarts and your going

to have go as a transfer student" he said

Fuck.

"But I don't want to leave my friends and school here" I whined knowing how much they hate 

that.

"I know sweetie but its for your own good" said my aunt in a sorry voice as she laid a 

hand on my shoulder.

'Damn it. Damn it. Damn it to hell. Now I have start school in a new place where 

I know nothing about. Oooooooo I hate My father.'

I was silent until Mina started screaming in joy, "Yes!! Serena's coming to Hogwarts. 

YES! YES! YES!!! I wonder what house you'll be in."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's the end of chapter one. This is my first fanfic so please Review and tell me how it is. 

If its bad I won't continue it.

~*~CutiePie~*~


	2. Going to Hogwarts

AN: Hey People this is the second chapter to A New Beginning. This chapter will be about Serena Going to Hogwarts. The more you review the faster I will update.

This story is mostly in Serena's point of view. If it's in another characters POV I'll tell you

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A New Beginning by ~*CutiePie*~

Chapter two

~*~*~*~ 

It was time to go to the train station. Serena had her long blondish silver hair in a half ponytail. Mina had her dirty blonde hair in a French braid. 

At the train station Mina started pointing out people and telling Serena their names. 

"There are the Weasley's. The ones with the red hair and Hermione in the fluffy brown hair and Harry with the jet black hair. Let's go and I'll introduce them to you" 

I followed her and I could feel every boys eyes on me, as usual. _`Isn't there ant other person they could stare at? I feel like I got something in my hair' _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~The Weasley's~

"Hey there's Mina and there's somebody next to her" said Hermione in a curios but, excited voice.

"Damn" said Harry amazed at what he saw.

"Holy Shi-"

"RON" yelled Hermione disapproving at what he was saying. Ron blushed but was still staring at Serena. Harry and Ron had grown muscles over the summer and looked very handsome.

Fred, George and Percy turned around to see what all the other's were staring at and their mouth's fell to the floor.

"I'm in heaven and that's and angel", said George

"She's going to be MY angel", said Fred in a know-it-all voice.

"No I get the first dibs", said Percy

"NO SHE'S MINE!"

"MINE"

"I'M THE OLDEST SO SHE'S GOING TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND" By now all three were on the floor fighting.

"Percy you already have a girlfriend. Plus she's mine" said Ron. The three boys tackled him down.

"You four stop acting crazy. Everyone knows that I will get her since I'm famous" Harry replied, but then regretted what he said, when the four boys turned towards him seeing red. Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley tried to stop them but it was no use.

The they heard giggling and turned around to find Serena and Mina looking at them. Suddenly al the boys got up and tried to straighten themselves up, still staring at Serena.

Mina trying to break the silence and to stop them from staring at Serena said, "HI this is Serena, my cousin, she will be going to Hogwarts this year"

"Hi" said Serena shyly.

"Hello my name is Hermione Granger"

"Hello" said Fred and George in unison.

"Hi my name is Percy Weasley. How do you do?" he said taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Hello my name Ginny. That's my brother Ron and Harry Potter next to him."

Serena shook everyone's hands and said, "Hi my name is Serena Moon. I'll be going to Hogwarts as a fifth year."

"`Moon'. hmmmm…I read that it was the last name of the Queen of the Moon. Serenity Moon, but was killed. Are you related to her in any way?" Hermione asked curiously. Serena and Mina didn't know how to answer. No one had ever asked them that question before.

Luckily Mrs. Weasley saved them by saying, "You better get on the train if you do not want to miss it." Serena and Mina had a feeling that Mrs. Weasley knew about everything and knew that they couldn't answer Hermione's question.

One by one they got on the train. Percy, Fred, George and Ginny went to sit with their friends. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mina and Serena found an empty compartment in the back and sat in it. They started talking about their summer vacations and Serena and Hermione became good friends.

The compartment door slid open and there stood Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle eyeing them with distaste, but there eyes stopped at Serena.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here, a new Hogwarts student. Another member of the Potters club, I suppose." he sneered

"Get out of here" said Ron

"What. Are you going to make me Weasel" he smirked

"Harry pulled out his wand and said, " I will hurt you if you do not leave"

Draco just smirked and left with Crabbe and Goyle following him like baby ducks do to their parents.

__

'That guy was way to hot not to mention sexy. I wonder who he is?' thought Serena.

"We should get ready. Were almost there" said Hermione

As they got off, Serena saw a tall man with a long bushy black beard yelling, " First years over here"

__

'that must be Hagrid, the one Mina was telling me about' 

"Serena you should go there", said Mina "You need to be sorted"

"I wish she's in Gryffindor" said Ron in a dreamy voice.

__

'yeah. I wish. Then maybe I'll have a chance with her' thought Harry.

~*~*~*~*~

That's the end of chapter two. Please REVIEW and tell me how it is. Thanks

~*~CutiePie~*~


	3. The Sorting Hat

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

IMPORTANT

Authors Note: Hey People. This is the third chapter to A New Beginning. Sorry the last chapter was a little short. I'll try to at least update one story per week. Sorry but school gets in my way. Anyways I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Again it might not seem like it but this is going to be a Serena and Draco fanfic. This story will probably be very long so please be patient with me.

Disclaimer: I do NOT and I repeat do NOT own any of these characters.

~*^*~*^* ~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*

A New Beginning: by ~*~CutiePie~*~

Chapter three-The Sorting Hat

~*^*~*^* ~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*

As Serena entered the Great Hall, she saw four long tables with different colored flags over each.

"First years line up in a straight line in front of me" said a skinny, tall women who wore a very tight bun. Serena went at the end of the line and waited for her name to be called.

"Nicholas Fiddledum"

"GRYFFINDOR" yelled the hat.

"Pinny Poppy"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Joe Strongwood"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Penelope Spoilworth"  
  
"SLYTHERIN" and the names kept going on. Finally after all the names were done, Albus Dumbledore got up from his seat and silenced the cheering crowd, then started speaking "We have one more to be sorted" everyone in the Great Hall listened carefully wondering why this person had to have Dumbledore speak just to be sorted. "Her name is Serena Moon. She is a transfer student from Japan. She will be a 5th year and whatever house she gets sorted in, she will be your prefect. So if you please Miss Moon step up here and put on the hat we can get you sorted."

Every boy's eyes were on her as she started walking to the front of the room. She sat on the stool and put on the hat. The girls were watching her with envy and jealousy, while the boys were drooling all over their tables, except for on boy. Whose name was Draco Malfoy, that thought that she was just like the rest of them a spoiled rich brat.

The hat suddenly started speaking in her head. "Hmmm….. You have great talents. You're brave and have a very caring heart. Very forgiving and have a lot of courage and determination. You're the moon princess, I see. Daughter of Voldemort and Serenity. A pureblood. Extremely great power that I have never felt before, not even your father had this much power. But of course just like Mina you are a Sailor Scout and not just any Sailor scout but the leader. You will do greatly in any house you desire"

`_Please let me be in Gryffindor' _thought Serena

"Are you sure? Slytherin would do you great with your powers…. Ohh you don't want to be in Slytherin. Fine then"

"GRYFFINDOR" shouted the hat after about ten minutes. The Gryffindor table especially the boys were cheering like they never cheered before. Everyone was wondering why the hat took so long on her then the rest of him or her, especially a pale blue-eyed boy who was eyeing her suspiciously. Suddenly the feast began and everyone dived in.

~*^*~*^* ~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

"Thank goodness you're in Gryffindor," said Hermione

"I knew you would be here" came Mina cheerfully.

`Now for my plan to go to action' thought Harry and Ron was thinking almost the same lines as Harry.

After everyone ate they went to their common rooms. When the Gryffindors were in front of the fat lady in pink the lady asked the password.

"Quidditch" said Serena and once everyone was inside she told them that she knew about it because she was the prefect of Gryffindor. The everyone went up to their rooms.

Serena and Mina were in the same room and no one else was in there. "Looks like we get this room all to our selves" said Mina

Serena looked around and saw her stuff next to a bed by the window. "The room s are much better then the ones in Japan" said Serena excitedly.

"Yeah I know, especially this year cause we get the whole room all to our selves"

"Don't get your hopes up. Next year there will probably be new people coming here and sleeping in those three beds over there" Serena pointed to three beds across the room.

"OHH Noooo we have potions first with the Slytherins" whined Mina

"Hey isn't that cute blonde boy that stopped by our compartment in Slytherin?"

"You mean Draco Malfoy???" she said in a disgusted voice.

"That's Draco Malfoy!!!" Serena couldn't believe that the bad-ass Draco was so attractive. "WELL YOU DIDN"T TELL ME THAT HE WAS SO DAMN HOT" Serena screamed at Mina.

" Keep your voice down. And for not telling you I didn't think you would have cared. He's the worst Slytherin out there." she said knowingly.

"So that's why all the girls stay away from him because he's such a bad boy, but didn't you tell me that Pansy Parkinson adored him?" Serena asked. 

"Yeah she thinks that he is so cool the way he is. If he wasn't the way he was then maybe I would have had a chance with him. I tried to seduce him to like me but all he did was be nasty. Believe me Serena the guys heart is made out of ice. The first girl to make him like her will be in history." said Mina

" He's that bad huh? Well he was pretty cold to me on the train today. I'm guessing he thinks that I'm a spoiled rich brat that gets everything I desire and don't have a hard life. Boy is he ever wrong." 

"Yeah and speaking of hard life good thing there's no monsters or we might have transform and someone might see us." then she frowned and said, "Come on let's go. We don't want to be late to Potions class especially on the first day" complained Mina.

J ~*^*~*^* ~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*J 

That's the end of chapter three. Please REVIEW and tell me how its going.

The more REVIEWS I get that faster I'll update more chapters.

~*^*~CutiePie~*^*~


	4. Potions Class

****

PLEASE READ

Authors Note: Hey people what's up? I want to thank everyone that sent me reviews and I know I have some mistakes in the story I'm writing, since it is my first story. If you like my story please review so I know that you guys all like my story and that I should continue. Sorry for not making my story's a little longer. I'm trying to make the scenes a little longer this time. Again please review and if I have any mistakes or you want to make a suggestion review, email or if you have AOL or AOL messenger you can im me. My screen names are:

-CutiePieNyc

-cutie4lifeB90

-MoonNstar4life

Also I want to change the title of my story so if any of you readers have a title name that you think would be good for this story please tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*

A New Beginning by ~*~CutiePie~*~

Chapter four- Potions Class

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*

They took their seats in Potions class and waited for Professor Snape to come in.

Draco's P.O.V

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

`There she is sitting nest to her cousin Mina.' He narrowed his eyes in her direction watching her carefully. `_She's beautiful- what am I saying. I'm a Malfoy. Malfoys don't fall in love or think a girl is attractive. We merely want them to grow the Malfoy generation. Something about that girl is very strange. The sorting hat took the longest on her than any student to ever come to Hogwarts. Not even Potter took this long and look whom he is. Famous. She's probably stranger than him. It's just that people don't know about it. Well I'll find out and in the mean time, I'll write a letter to father. See if he can find some information about her'_

Snapes P.O.V

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I watched everyone as I entered the classroom. Spoiled Brats. I saw Draco looking at Serena closely. I think he's probably trying to find some stuff about her. Ahh lookie here. She's the moon princess. Let's see if she is more then just about looks and power like her father or innocent like her mother.

****

Serena's P.O.V

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I read all the things he said in his head. I could read people's minds only if I really want to and of all the rumors I heard about him. I wanted to know what goes in that brain of his. 

He started to take attendance and I knew he skipped my name because he called Mina's first and her name is always last because if her last name.

"…Mina Watson"

"Present"

"Serena Moon"

"Here"

"Well, Well, Well looks like we got our selves a new transfer student. Let's see hoe well they taught you in your old school in Japan, shall we" at this remark every ones heads turned to me. By now he was standing right in front of my desk. I wasn't about to let him win so I played along.

"Sure. Go ahead. What's the first question Professor?" His eyes darkened at my answer and I could tell that he was pissed by all the gasps I heard.

****

Draco's P.O.V

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

`Crazy witch' `She's going down now. He's going to ask her questions that she will never no the answers to.'

****

Hermione's P.O.V

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I hope she's REALLY smart.

****

Ron's P.O.V

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

`She's done it now. I know that look since he has given it to me before.'

Harry's P.O.V

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

'I hope she doesn't humiliate herself like I did in my first year'

Mina's P.O.V

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

`Boy is he going to be ever pissed. The girls more smarter then Einstein himself.

****

Author's P.O.V

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He asked her the first question (AN: Sorry I can't think of any good and REALLY hard questions to ask.)

She answered it like it was as easy as eating a cake. Question after question and she got them all right. Snape asked her so many questions that he lost track of time and there was only 10 minutes left of class. He growled and said "15 points from Gryffindor for making me lose track of time."

The Gryffindors glared daggers at Serena, mostly the girls.

****

Draco's P.O.V

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

She is the smartest person I have ever seen. There is definitely something about this attractive girl. ATTRACTIVE. What's wrong with me?

****

Hermione's P.O.V

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I don't believe it. She's more smarter then ME. There's something about her. I'm going to do some research on her and especially her family. If I'm not mistaking. She could be related to Serenity Moon.

****

Author's P.O.V

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unknowingly Dumbledore was standing by the doorway and heard everything. His clapping made every ones eyes turn towards him and he started speaking. "I have never seen anything like it Miss Moon. I heard that you were smart and have won every competition in your old school but never thought that you were this smart. I award Gryffindor 40 points. Well I must be leaving now and you all should head down to lunch." he left and the girls were jealous of her even more but her knowledge only made her more attractive.

As everyone was starting to leave Snape spoke up. "Moon I need to talk to you. Everyone else leave," he said sharply.

After everyone left she came up to his desk and asked, "What did you want to talk about" she said calmly.

"Serena I know about you and your father. Also you are the moon princess and the protector of this world." He paused face blank and continued. "I understand that you and Mina are the sailor scouts. I'm guessing that she is Sailor Venus and your Sailor Moon. You look to look a lot like them. Well anyways your mother and I were very good friends. I met her before your father killed her just right after he raped her. I'm the one that helped her escape before he killed her off right then. Well he found her about 2 years later and killed her off for good. You know that's the reason he killed the Potter's. Lily Potter was your mother's best friend and knew where she was. They refused to tell him where he was and he killed them." he said softly and his face softened. He didn't look like the old cold Snape but his true self. 

"Ohh My god. Now I understand everything."

"There's more. Your father Voldemort has risen and is after you. Know matter what stay close to Dumbledore because he is trying to find you. I can fell his anger on my Death Eaters Tattoo. I'll keep an eye out for you." he said warmly and Serena knew that everything he said was true.

"Professor thank you for caring about me but as you know I'm more powerful then he can ever get. I'm only here for extra protection. Ohh and by the way if you care about me then why were you cold and uncaring in the beginning of class?" she asked confused

"Yes I know. I never go all mushy and I was impressed with your knowledge. I didn't mean to take away points but I do have a reputation to keep up. Also I award 25 points to Gryffindor." He smiled warmly

"Thank you for your concern and for the points" she smiled knowing she just found a good friend of her mother.

His face turned cold again and he said, " Well now march to lunch I don't think you would want to miss that"

"Ay-Ay Captain" she did a salute and walked straight out to lunch with a big smile on her face.

Unnoticed a pale blued eyed from Slytherin was listening to the whole thing and his eyes widened at this information. He smirked and went straight to lunch and kept his eyes at Serena the whole time. `_So the mystery girl is the daughter of Voltemort. This should be fun.'_

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*

Hey people if you want to find out what happens next, I have to get reviews from the readers. So I could know who likes it and who doesn't. So Please REVIEW in order to find put what happens next.

~*~CutiePie~*~


	5. The Great Hall

****

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey people what's up? Sorry it took so long for me too take this chapter out but I had exams. So I hope you enjoy this chapters.

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

****

A New Beginning- Chapter five

The Great Hall.

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

Serena took a seat next to Mina and started gobbling down her food.

"What did Snape talk to you about?" asked Mina

"Nothing really. The usual" she lied not wanting to say anything just yet.

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*

****

Draco's P.O.V

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*

Draco took a seat between Crabbe and Goyle still in shock at what he just found out. _`So she is the moon princess. Never thought Serenity had a child especially Voldemorts` _his eyes narrowed her way watching her every move. Then his eyes went on Mina. Sailor Venus. `_So that's where she was when the giant ogre came loose from the dungeon. Looks like she will have company by her leader this time` _

"Hey Malfoy, you okay, who are you staring at" Goyle said cutting trough his thoughts.

"Nobody, I'm fine" he smirked. A new idea coming to his head. " We didn't pay our good friends at the Gryffindor table a visit in a while now." Crabbe and Goyle had a smug look on their faces as they followed him to the Gryffindors table.

The Gryffindors stopped doing what ever they were doing when they saw Malfoy coming to their table. Everyone in the Great Hall fell silent as Draco started speaking.

"Well Well, Well. I see that the Potters club grows more every year"

"What do you want Malfoy" Harry said in a disgusted voice.

Malfoys smirk grew wider as his eyes turned to Serena. "Well well looks like we have a new prefect in the Gryffindors table."

"Yeah and a pretty darn good one too" she threw back at him.

"Aren't we so full of our selves in here, but everyone would if they know things others don't. Don't you agree Serena?"

She looked confused and wondered what he knows about her. "What are you talking about?" she yelled back. By now everyone's heads went from Serena to Draco listening carefully at what they were about to say.

He smirked _`maybe we should give the princess a little hint.` _"Think you're so smart aren't you? Answering all of Snapes questions right. Thinking you could weasel yourself into anything you want. Don't you?" he spat.

She was angry now "Just because I'm more smarter then you doesn't give you the permission to tell me I'm going to do something wrong" she was now standing right in front of her.

"You might have the looks and the brains but everyone has secrets Serena and one little slip might destroy everything you ever lived for. Wouldn't it?" he yelled at her.

"And what would those be?" she asked.

"Like first of all-" he was cut off by Mina.

"What the hell do you want from her anyways. Leave her the fuck alone." Anger shone on her face as she yelled at him. Malfoys angry face turned to a smirk as his eyes landed on Mina.

"No I don't thin I will"

"What the fuck is your problem. Just because your father has a lot of control you think you could destroy everyone's lives." Serena threw back at him.

"Ohh wait he does destroy everyone's lives" Ron butted in but when everyone ignored him, he blushed and slided a little down his seat.

"My father. Let's talk about your father shall we." he smirked at her and Mina's gasps.

Serena didn't know what to say. _`I can't tell him about my father or anyone else in here abut it. What do I do now` _she thought worriedly. 

"What got nothing to say. Embarrassed of what anyone might know about him?"

"I..I.." she was at loss for words. _`Does he know about my father and if he does, what else does Malfoy know.` _

"You stay out of my life Malfoy" she said but regretted because it just gave away that she was hiding something.

He snorted and walked closer to her so they were only a feet apart. "Actually I do remember Snape and you having a very good conversation after everyone left. My ,My and what a good source of information it was" he smirked.

Serena lost all drain of color and her eyes widened as big as saucers as she stared at him. She looked in his icy blue eyes and realization dawned upon her. _`Ohh my god` _"he knows everything. Ohh . My . God" she muttered under her breath luckily know on heard her except herself but Malfoy of course caught it.

"Yeah wonder what everyone would think if I told them." he whispered so only she heard.

"You wouldn't dare" she yelled and then blushed when everyone stared at them more and wondered what was going on.

"I would just watch me. When everyone knows your secret and how your mother being a WHORE and sleeping with Voldemort for god knows why and-" he was cut off by Serena's hand slapping his face. Everyone stared at her in shock and wondering just what the hell were they talking about so quietly.

Then out loud and in anger she yelled "Don't you ever say anything like that to me ever again. I wish that if Voldemort was trying to kill someone it would be you" and she stormed out of the Great Hall. Mina followed after a while telling Hermione, Ron and Harry to stay back and that she will take care of it.

"Did you see that she left and imprint on Malfoys face" Ron was jumping in excitement. Then everyone started talking all at once.

"She hit a Malfoy"

"She hit the Slytherin prefect"

"Crazy, she is."

"Real brave she is to be able to do that"

"Did you hear what she said to him?"

"She said you know who's name"

"Pure ice she is'

Draco went to the Slytherins common room still in shock at what happened. _`Crazy witch. Making a scene like that and slapping me. Man that hurt. She must get it from being a sailor scout.`_

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Serena & Mina~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena didn't stop running until she was in the Gryffindors common room. She stopped and sat on a chair facing the fire place. She sat there staring at the flames with tears streaming down her face. _`what am I going to do now. He knows everything and soon everyone else will too.`_ Her thought were cut off by the sound of footsteps. She turned her head to see Mina coming towards her.

"Ohh My God Serena. I can't believe you did that. Wow there's going to be a hand shaped bruise on that perfect face of his tomorrow" she squealed but stopped when she saw tears coming down Serena's face. Mina's face turned from excitement to concern and she asked, "What's wrong"

"He knows" was the short reply.

Mina looked confused and asked "Who knows what?"

Serena took in a deep sigh and said" Draco Malfoy. He knows everything."

"Malfoy. What does he know. Serena you're confusing me." she said more confused now then before.

"I'll start from the beginning. I guess" she took in a deep breath and said "Well you know how I told you that Snape didn't tell me anything important. Well I…lied" she sighed and slumped down a little down her seat. 

"What. Well what did you talk about and what does any of this have anything to do with Draco Malfoy?"

" I'm getting to that. Well anyways it started when everyone left and Snape started talking……" Serena told Mina everything, leaving out the part of Draco listening for now.

"Wow I would have never thought Snape being nice and helping out aunt Serenity. It's just…Wow. But I'm still confused what does Draco Malfoy have anything to do with this?"

"Well Draco was outside and heard everything, so when he started insulting me and calling my mother a whore. I slapped him. Period." she said a little calm and had stopped crying by now.

"Oh. My. God." Mina said eyes wide.

"Yes I've been saying that a long time now and it's not helping the situation. Mina what am I going to do? What if he tells someone?" she whined. Water clearly shone on her eyes again. 

"Let's just hope for the best….for now." Mina said quietly and took a seat next to Serena and sated at the non stopping flames.

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*

Hi people. Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. But as I said before I had exams to study for. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review so I know at least someone wants me to keep going and don't stop.

PLEASE REVIEW, 

REVIEW. 

REVIEW


	6. Blackmail

****

Authors Note: Hey everyone. What's up? This is the sixth chapter to my story. I hope you enjoy. Sorry about the delay I had big tests going on that had to be studied for. Thank to everyone who reviewed. It meant a lot. Anyways please review after reading. 

Enjoy

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A New Beginning by: ~*~**CutiePie**~*~

****

Chapter six----**Sneaking out at night.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena lay wide awake in her bed. The events from before stuck in her head. She kept repeating _he know, he knows _in her head. She slowly got out of bed. The cool night air blew at her from her open window. She shivered and closed it. Quietly she opened her trunk so she wouldn't wake Mina. She took out a small rectangular box. She slowly lifted the lid and took out a necklace that a blue diamond shaped crystal in the middle of it. She put it on and then started turning invisible.

She walked out of her room and passed the fat lady after giving her the password. Then headed quietly to the prefects common room knowing know one will be there at this time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Draco**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena Moon

__

She's been in my head all night Draco thought grumpily. He could hear the snoring of Crabbe and Goyle. Finally he got out of bed and took out an invisibility cloak out of his trunk that his father had gotten after two years of searching. _Looks like Potter will have a visitor at nights from now on. _Afterwards he took out and visibility glasses which was new made and will take a persons life long fortune to get their hands on one. He put it on and headed out the door of the Slytherin common room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Serena**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Wow it's dark at night in the halls. I should be careful if I don't Filch or Ms Norris to catch me. All of a sudden she heard footsteps coming her way. Serena stopped and turned around to find 

Nothing

She kept walking and then started running when the footsteps didn't stop.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Draco**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Silently I started walking. I quickened my pace when I heard footsteps ahead of me. I turned around the corner to see 

Serena Moon

She stopped and turned around. She looked a my way and for a second I thought she could see me but she turned around and walked, I followed her. She started running and I started to run after her like crazy. _Why am I running after her like a maniac. Am I crazy or what and man can that girl run._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena stopped in front of the common room door and right when she opened her mouth to say the password two arms grabbed her shoulders tightly and fear clouded in her mind.

"Caught you, Blondie" said an ohh so familiar voice and she instantly knew who it was.

Draco Malfoy.

Before she could reply Filch and Mrs. Norris came. "Do you hear that Mrs. Norris. I think that somebody's out of bed." Filch's smug voice came.

"Filch" Draco said in disgust.

Right then Serena whispered the password got in and pulled Draco with her. She signed in relief when she was inside the common room.

Draco took the cloak off and walked towards her with a smirk on his face "So the famous `Sailor Moon` likes to sneak out at night."

"Why do you care if I sneak out and why the hell were you chasing me like a mad dog?" she asked suspiciously. _Wait how did he see me and why is he wearing those strange glasses? _

"I just wanted to know why and your probably wondering how I saw you. Right." she gave a small nod and he continued. "You might have powers to do things your way and so do I with money. I am a Malfoy after all." he smirked at that.

"What does your money have to do with you seeing me?" she asked in annoyance.

"The glasses are very rare and these help me see anything invisible" he said and took them off but then Serena was gone. He started looking for her all over the common room but stopped when he heard a laughing. Draco looked around the room but still nothing. 

Finally Serena took her necklace out and she stood in front of a very confused Draco.

"Just like you I have my ways too." she said with a smirk while playing with the necklace in her hand. 

Draco's attention went to her hand. "What is that?" he asked curiously. 

"My necklace it helps me be invisible. I don't have a cloak. Anyways why were you out huh. Looks like I wasn't the only one, was I?" she smirked

"I just wanted too. Remember who's been in this school longer" he smirked. 

"Whatever. I just came to this school because…" she stopped when she noticed her mistake.

"Your Voldemorts daughter and he's trying to kill you" he smiled smugly when she stopped talking. "So tell me how it feels to be his daughter of Voldemort and a famous Sailor Scout. I bet it will be a great gossip around school."

"Don't you dare tell anyone about the things you heard." she demanded worriedly.

"Why not? You'd be more famous then Potter" he said crossing his arms around his chest.

"I been hiding this secret for as long as I could remember and I'm not going to let you destroy it for me Malfoy." she said angrily 

"Destroy it for you? You said that you are much stronger then he is. So what do have to worry about?" he said knowingly.

"I'm warning you Draco" she said

"Or what?" he said mockingly.

"You'll see what if you mention it too anyone and I mean anyone especially your father" she said warningly.

"You can't possibly hurt or kill me because that's not dong your job Sailor Moon." his voice taunted.

"Oooo you are so annoying. I can't believe you enjoy making peoples lives miserable. I fell so sorry for Harry." she said.

"Not all people. I think all Gryffindors belong right where they always belonged, under my feet." he said.

"Well let's put it this way. I am stronger then you and I am a Gryffindor not to mention the prefect. I'll never be under your feet. So you could just forget about that plan." she said knowingly.

"You're a feisty little Gryffindor, you would have done way better in Slytherin if you ask me." said Draco

"I could have been in Slytherin but if I was then I would make lives of all the other Slytherins miserable since I would be the prefect after all" Serena said.

"And we really wouldn't want that." he said. There was a silence between the two until Serena spoke up.

"I heard that no girl ever comes near you except Pansy Parkinson. Is that true?" she asked.

"I don't want them close anyways"

"Well your doing an awful job of keeping me away. I always heard you were cold hearted" she said.

"Which I am" he said plainly.

"I also know that the sorting hat will put you in you most desired place."

"Yeah so" said Draco flatly.

"You desired to be a Slytherin" it was more of a statement then a question.

"Where are you going with this?" he asked confused.

"See I don't think your all that bad just because you were in Slytherin. Who knows maybe you would have been a Gryffindor." she said tilting her head slightly to the side.

He gave a short laugh at this. "So there is one Gryffindor that thinks I'm a sweet angel."

"Not really I just said your not all to bad. I believe you have some good points." she said.

"Like what?"

"Well every girl finds you attractive even if they do think you're a spoiled cold hearted Malfoy." she said.

He laughed at this. Then a new idea came to his head. "So your telling me that your attracted to me Serena"

"WHAT" she said blushing

He smirked and moved closer to her " I think you have a crush on me"

"I am not attracted to you" she said looking down and playing with her necklace.

He snorted and took her necklace out of her hands. "Then look me in the eye and say that."

She finally gave up "Fine I'm attracted to you. So what."

"Huh I knew it. You Gryffindors don't ever lie do you?" he said playing with her necklace.

"Of course we don't if it's not important." trying to change the subject she said "Anyways I have to go so give me back my necklace please." she said reaching for it.

He raised it from her reach and hold it over his head "Where you going. No ones going to know you up and stop trying to change the subject."

"Well what do you want from me anyways. You already know more then you should." she said reaching for it again but he still wouldn't give the necklace.

"I'll make you a deal Gryffindor"

She raised an eyebrow. "What kind of a deal Malfoy?"

He smirked "Well I won't tell anyone about your `secret` if you go out with me. As your probably wondering. Everyone is attracted to you and I am a male after all so do we have a deal princess" he said and took her hand in his own.

She stood in front of him in shock written all over her face. "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" she screamed at him.

He put a hand over her mouth "Keep your voice down or someone might hear" he hissed taking his hand out of her mouth and taking her hand again. 

"You think it's easy for me to keep my voice down when I find out your blackmailing me" said Serena

"Well it's not like your not attracted to me either. So do we have a deal or do you want your secret spread all around school tomorrow or should we say the whole world." he smirked.

Serena took her time thinking about it for a while _I can't believe that the great Draco Malfoy is blackmailing me so I could be his girlfriend. _She sighed and finally gave up knowing there was only one thing to do "Fine I'll be your girlfriend"

He smirked " I knew you'd see it my way Serena but there is something's you should keep in mind. One you can't tell anyone that the reason your going out with me is because I'm blackmailing you. Secondly if you ever want to quit. Well you can't unless I want too which won't be happening for a very long time or maybe never. So any questions sweetheart?" she shook her head.

"I can't believe your doing this" she sighed and continued "Well I'm going. Oooo you are soo….just soo . Ooooo you make really angry you creep. Do you always get what you want?" she asked angrily.

He smirked and pulled her closer until her chest touching his. "Of course" he said and lowered his head and captured her lips with his own

She struggled at first but then melted in to his arms. Her arms came around his neck and his around her waist as the kiss deepened. He pulled her closer if possible and deepened it even more. Finally they came up for breath and collapsed on the couch facing the fire place. 

__

Man can that girl kiss. She must have had a lot of practice. Anger grew in within him. _I'll strangle all the boys she kissed when I find out who they are. _Draco finally breathing evenly got to his feet and pulled Serena up with him. " Well I have to go and get some sleep as should you or you won't be able to wake up in the morning." he leaned down and kissed her again but not as long as before and this time she didn't pull away. "See you at breakfast princess" and he left leaving a very dazed Serena behind.

__

Wow what a kiss. I guess I was wrong and he did have some girlfriends before because he had to have a least a little practice to be able to kiss like that. I'll have to ask him that tomorrow. Oooo I'm going to beat his past girlfriends into mush. But she still couldn't believe that he blackmailed her. That's a first. She sat back down mind on the kiss and stared at the non stopping flames. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey people. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW. See all you have to do is press that little button that says go on it and write me a little message. I know that there is a lot of people reading this so please review and I'll take shorter next time to update. So please REVIEW REIW REVIEW and REVIEW. 


	7. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, going out!

Authors Note: Hi everyone!! Sorry it took this long to update. I'm only 13 so bare with me. I was very busy and thanks for all my reviewers for reviewing. It meant a lot. Well here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A New Beginning, by: ~*~CutiePie~*~

Chapter 7: *A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, going out!!*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Great Hall~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where's Serena?" Hermione asked Mina as she sat down to eat breakfast.

"I don't know. I thought she'd be down here already because she wasn't in the room when I woke up." answered Mina.

"Well she's probably in the library or something" said Hermione.

Draco passing by heard this conversation and smirked to himself knowing exactly where she was.

He quickly went down the hall and into the prefects common room where he found Serena sleeping on the sofa. He quietly sat on a chair across from her and watched her sleep. Waiting for her to wake up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena woke up feeling as though someone was watching her. She was right. Draco was sitting right across from her, staring at her with a smirk on his face. She sat up confused then looked around to where she was and remembered the night before. 

She clenched her fists ready to yell at him some more when he interrupted her thoughts.

"Well good morning to you to sunshine" he said sarcastically sitting next to her on the sofa.

"What's there to be good about?" she asked angrily. Draco stood up on his feet and pulled her up with him by her hands. She pulled them back and yelled, "Don't touch me!"

Annoyed he took by the shoulders and said, " We made a deal, so you are now officially my girlfriend. Now don't you think we should go and celebrate it by telling everyone?" he said smirking and led her out of the room.

"I'd rather celebrate your death" Serena muttered under her breath.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mina and Hermione ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione almost choked on her food at what she saw. She nudged Mina with her elbow and pointed ahead at the two people coming their way. Everyone in the Great Hall froze whatever they were doing and stared at Draco and Serena who were holding each other's hands and Malfoy with a big grin on his face.

He led her to the Gryffindors table and took a seat with her next to him.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Serena's P.O.V~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena could have killed Malfoy at all the attention this was bringing. She was starting to feel uncomfortable under all the pairs of eyes staring down at her.

Mina gave her a what's-going-on-look along with Hermione's disbelieved face. She mentally told Mina she'll explain later. Then the murmurs started.

"No way!! Those two a couple?"

"The GRYFFINDOR prefect and the SLYTHERIN prefect going out?"

"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. That's got to be a first."

"Look who she's going out with, a Slytherin!!"

"Draco Malfoy no less!"

"What's she see in him?", said one boy.

"Yeah I know. I'm more hot" said another boy.

"You wish! Draco Malfoy is the most sexiest, hottest guy out there and what does he see in that tramp anyways? She's probably a slut and is a stealing bitch!!"

That last one was from Pansy Parkinson who was glaring daggers at Serena.

Mina who was getting annoyed of everyone standing around the Gryffindors table stood up and yelled, "What are you all staring at? It's just a couple for gods sake! Haven't you ever seen one before?" screamed the crazy blonde. At this everyone scurried away but their eyes remained on Serena and Malfoy.

Hermione outraged asked, " What's going on?" everyone listened carefully wanting to know the same thing.

Serena moved uncomfortably in her seat while Draco replied, "Were going out." to Hermione's question.

"We can see that but why?" asked Hermione.

To everyone's surprise Serena spoke this time, "The same reason why all couples go out." she said. _`Yeah right, except this time I'm blackmailed' she added mentally._

Draco put his arm around Serena and whispered, "Meet me today in the prefects common room. We have some unfinished business." in her ear. She blushed at this knowing exactly what that "business" was.

At this scene the boys were going crazy with jealousy and were glaring daggers at Draco who was enjoying himself even more at their loss and misery.

At the far end of the corner stood Pansy Parkinson who was fuming with anger. "You'll pay for taking Draco away from me Serena. I'll make him mine, just you wait and see!"

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hermione's P.O.V~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione had seen the scene and wondered what Draco had said to Serena. Draco has never dated anyone before except took Pansy Parkinson to the ball cause he needed a date.

But now he was dating and the Gryffindors prefect too. This has never happened before. His a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor. 

There has to be something `special' about Serena that he finds interesting. Sure she's the prettiest girl in Hogwarts and every boy wants her but there has to be something else. Something big.

What is it about her that I can't put my finger on!! Let's see:

~She's the most beautiful girl to ever step in to Hogwarts.

~She is more Smarter then any student or teacher.

~Her power is more powerful then anyone in Hogwarts.

~She is dating Draco Malfoy.

~Her name is Serena `Moon'

That's it! Her name. It sounds so familiar. I'm sure I heard of it somewhere before but where? I'm going to have to check the library tomorrow. I'll find out about her for once and for all!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Gryffindors common room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The moment Serena walked into the Gryffindors common room, she was pondered with questions.

"I can't believe you're dating Malfoy!"

"Yeah you could do much better."

"What about me? I'm much more handsome then him."

"Serena how did you and Malfoy become a couple?"

Suddenly someone started pulling her arm out of the crowd. It was Mina. She pulled her into their room and locked it behind her.

"Alright." started Mina, "Explain." I started explaining of what happened in the prefects common room that certain night. By the time I was finished, Mina's mouth was hanging open and her eyes were as big as saucers. 

"He blackmailed you!!" she exclaimed. "Draco Malfoy actually blackmailed you a Gryffindor and the prefect at that, to date him!!"

"Yes. Now don't go telling this to anyone or Draco would have my head." I told her warningly. 

"Yeah, Yeah. Fine but why are you so mad anyways? You told me you thought he was very hot. Remember?" she said smirking and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

I blushed and looked down at my feet remembering this. "Yes I did." I mumbled and I saw her waiting for me to continue. "Fine, I still do!" I shouted.

"Really?" said a smug voice. I stood still shocked knowing exactly whose voice that belonged to and I turned very hot in the face.

I turned around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy who was grinning from ear to ear.

"How did you get in here?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I got my ways." he said and put his arm around my waist. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know was ways those were. "So just how hot do you think I am Serena?" he asked smugly and pulled me close to his body.

I blushed crimson red and tried to pull away. "Draco let me go." I said embarrassed.

"Not until you tell me the answer to my question." he said and started putting butterfly kisses on my face. 

If possible I turned even more red and said " Mina is in the room." I whined. At this he pulled me even more close and kissed me full on the lips. 

I finally gave in and said, "I think your very hot…" against his very delicious lips. I could feel him smirk that he finally won.

I looked around the room to find Mina sitting on her bed watching us with amusement while munching away on popcorn where ever she found it.

Draco and I stared at her confused. Mina obviously annoyed said, "Well don't just stand there. Continue. This is better then soap operas." and then continued eating her popcorn.

To Draco's and Mina's surprise I pulled Draco close to me with his grinning face and whispered, " I think you're very hot…" he waited for me to continue and I could feel him enjoying himself. "compared to a donkey!" I said and ran out of the common room laughing and I could here Mina laughing to cause I heard her fall off the bed.

I ran as fast as I could with Draco running after me screaming my name and telling me to slow down.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hermione in the library~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione angrily looked trough all the books on the Moon. She let out a frustrated sigh when the last book on the moon had barely anything she was looking for. _`oooo there has to be a book on the moon family and their names. Maybe I should ask the librarian. She might know of some books that I must have missed' _

Hermione quickly walked up to the librarian who had it's back towards her and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

The librarian turned around, pushed her glasses the tip of her nose and said, "Yes?"

"Umm, Do you happen to have any books on the Moon family and the history of them?" Hermione asked.

The librarian's eyes widened and she stuttered out, "W-Well a-all th-the things we have a-are in the shelves ove-over there" she pointed to the shelf that Hermione had just checked.

"Yes I checked and read all of them but, none of them have what I need." Hermione said.

"Well Hermione, that's all we have. Really" she said a little to quickly.

"What about the restricted area? Do you happen to have anything in there?" Hermione asked testing her and watching the librarian's every move.

"Umm, you can't go in there unless a teacher let's you dear." she said as if warning her.

"I know. Well thank you for your help" said Hermione and headed down to her room smiling to herself. So there was books in the restricted area.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Pansy Parkinson~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena Moon.

Uhh that bitch. I hate her so much. 

Ever since she came to this school, all the boys wanted her and all the girls envied her. Not just her looks but her intelligence and power. 

Even Draco fell for her. I could have had him, I was so close but then she stepped into the school and ruined everything. She took all the attention away from me and everyone else.

What does he see in her anyways? She's the Gryffindors prefect. He said it himself that all Gryffindors belonged under his feet. I want him to come to me. But how to get him away from that whore and get revenge on her at the same time is the trick. Hmmm, I need information about her. Maybe daddy would help.

Pansy quickly took out a piece a paper and a quilt and started writing to her father explaining her situation. I'll get Serena back and get Malfoy for myself if it's the last think I do!!!

****

And that's the end of chapter seven. The one you all been waiting for. Sorry it took me so long but as I said I was VERY busy. I'll try to get the next chapter in sooner but only if I get at least 15 reviews. Please review.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
